


the Depth of your Brilliance

by elldrith (merm4idING)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, for enstars secret santa 2019, madara in glasses amirite?, they rob eichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merm4idING/pseuds/elldrith
Summary: the reason eichi has such an advanced security system (it's not very effective)
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 16





	the Depth of your Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas!! i hope u enjoy

Madara looked through the window out onto the ocean. It was strangely calm tonight, the purplish sky making the almost still waters look ethereal, the stars only making it all more picaresque. It wasn't the ideal night to be working, no, Madara would much prefer to be relaxing and enjoying the scenery. But alas, this was planned months ago, and he had to follow through.

Hopefully Leo-san could finish up quickly, and the two of them could go enjoy the rest of the evening elsewhere.

He let out a sigh and turned back to the monitors. Madara felt as if time had slowed down, the blinking green numbers in the bottom left corner mocking him as he felt himself grow more and more tired. He rubbed his eyes before putting on his glasses that were resting on the desk. 

The screens were void of any motion. It was almost 3am, but he had hoped there'd at least be _something_ a little interesting going on at the famed Tenshouin estate. Motionless security cameras. Motionless security guards. Motionless everything. Leo-san was scheduled to enter through the roof soon though, so hopefully things would pick up soon.

Madara liked his job, he was good at it. But he had to admit all this waiting and planning bored him out of his goddamn mind. He always preferred a little spontaneity, after all.

Five more minutes. He took a sip of his ice cold water, feeling it trickle down his throat into his empty stomach. He closed his eyes, and steadied his breathing. He needed to be calm and level-headed to pull this off, it was their most dangerous and elaborate job yet.

“Mama.”

That was it. The signal.

“All right! Here we go!”

* * *

“Watch out for the motion sensor in 20 metres, it has a wider field of vision than it appears.”

…

“Ah, both of the security guards here are asleep. How cute, they look so peaceful resting on each other-”

“Stay focused!”

“Right. Sorry, sorry. I'll get back on track…”

…

“Ah, wait hold on a second.”

…

“What's wrong?”

“I said wait a second!”

“It's been more than a second!”

…

“It seems like the planned route goes straight through the emperor's bedroom, my intel says he's a light sleeper, we should come out with another route.”

“Don't bother, I can do it just fine.”

“Oi, Leo-san-”

“Nothings impossible for me, or did you forget who your partner is?”

“...”

“That's what I thought, you just keep lookout. I'll definitely get what we're here for.”

* * *

Madara brought up the info about the lock system on Tenshouin's room. A numerical electronic lock with a deadbolt on the inside. The deadbolt was easy enough to break with the equipment provided from the agency, but Madara was stuck with where to start with the number passcode. Leo-san, on the other hand, had immediately started scrawling down number after number after number all over Madara's arms. _"It probably won't take me too long to figure out, it is Tenshouin after all,"_ he had said.

“Ready?”

“Of course I am.”

Still slightly unconvinced, Madara prepared to disable the cameras so Leo-san could get in and out without detection. He could feel his heart pick up as he entered the command.

“Okay, they're out for fifteen minutes, be as quick as you can.”

Leo just clicked his tongue and got to work.  
Madara was awestruck by Leo's work. The camera he was watching from didn't show him the best quality in all honesty, but with the countless of times he had watched Leo-san work his magic in real life, he could picture the look on his face, his posture as he worked the locks, the way his breathing would slow down, becoming almost silent. 

There was no other way to describe it than beautiful.

Leo grumbled a ‘bastard’ as soon as he jimmied the door open.

“Stay silent, Leo-san. If you wake Tenshouin you'll compromise the whole operation.”

Leo ignored his warning and slipped right into the room.

He crouched down to the floor, his movement silenced by the plush carpets that graced all the Tenshouin estate bedchambers. 

The room was nothing particularly special, all bland whites, creams and other neutral tones. No personality or flavour. The plain white bed sheets Tenshouin himself laid in morbidly reminded Madara of a hospital bed, making Tenshouin appear even more sickly than he liked to make himself out to be.

But there was no time to contemplate the instability of Tenshouin's health, not when Leo-san was slinking up to the bed, staring at the sleeping form.

“Leo-san, concentrate, we're running out of time.”

After a few more seconds he turned away, heading towards where the target was located.

* * *

Madara was now nervous for a different reason. Leo was till in the back room, and with no camera, Madara couldn't tell how well he was doing. Verbal responses weren't possible either, with Leo still too close to Tenshouin to risk it. The cameras would be live again soon, and it wouldn't be easy to leave unnoticed after. 

It usually didn’t take this long for Leo to finish. He was usually fairly quick, this was so unlike him, which only made Madara’s nerves worse. 

The seconds ticked by quick. Still no sign of Leo.

Madara flicked off the monitors. “I’ll be waiting at the emergency exit route, Leo-san. You won’t have enough time to get out.”

No response.

He locked up the van and headed to the back of the building.

The back of the building was just as fancy as the front. Madara would call it impressive if it wasn't so tacky and bad taste. The gold trim and white walls didn't sit well with Madara. The back of the building had little to no security, particularly around this time of night, so he wasn't too worried about running into guards.

The only problem was getting Leo-san to him.

“Leo-san, I'm at the exit, tell me as soon as you can you're en route.”

No response.

“Leo-san, the cameras go live in three minutes, get out of there.”

No response.

“It doesn't matter if you wake Tenshouin now, you just need to get out of there.”

No response.

They'd never cut it so close. Madara was getting worried.

“Leo-san, are you-”

“Oi, Mama!”

Madara turned around to find the man himself stood there - Tsukinaga Leo. Stood there in his fitted black suit, orange hair tied to one side, and green eyes seeming to glitter in the moonlight. He smirked as he chucked the leather briefcase towards Madara.

“Mission accomplished. I can't believe you ever doubted me,” he hissed, turning around. “Or did you forget who your partner was?”


End file.
